


Second Chance

by Sapphicnova



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gay, Johnny Smith - Freeform, M/M, Male/Male, MalexMale, Ripp Grunt - Freeform, Romance, SApphicnova, Second Chance, Sims 2, Tank Grunt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicnova/pseuds/Sapphicnova
Summary: After coming out to his father Tank is left on his brothers front porch after years of little to no contact. He's had a lot of time to come to terms with himself. Now after gaining freedom from his father's tough regime Tank can finally understand his feelings, with a little luck maybe even get a Second Chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO EA AND THE APPROPRIATE CREATORS

I slammed my first against the door, my head hung low. It's not like he wouldn't notice, it was the first time I had seen him in months. I inhaled deeply, my cheeks were warm, my eyes were probably red. Suddenly a light illuminated my chest, silence for a moment, and then the jingle of a chain.

"Tank?" I tired voice sounded surprised and a bit concerned.

"He, uh, he kicked me out." I shuttered ask I spoke, the night was chilly and my nerves were shot.

"Dad? Why?" Ripp stepped into the cool night air and leaned down to look at my face. "Tank what's wrong? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, everyone is okay. I... just, I told the General." I met his eyes. "I'm sorry it's so late, but I didn't know where else to go at such an hour." 

He didn't say anything for a moment, releasing his arms from around his chest Ripp threw them around me. He released me after a good squeeze, I shuddered slightly trying to hold my emotions in. "I'll make some tea and we can have a good long chat about it."

I nodded, smirking a little, a tear falling down my cheek. "Thank you." 

Moments later I sat in his dimly lit living room, a hot nug in my hand, a box of tissues at my knee. 

He sat at the other end. "You know it's like two in the morning. Why did you tell him so late at night."

"I know I should have come earlier, but I was walking around the city." I rubbed my face. "I was trying to get my head together. I told him after he came home, I don't know why, I just I was sick of hiding it, I felt like I was.... choking." I could feel the tears bubbling to the surface again, I set my tea down. "How did you do it Ripp?" 

"I know that dad taught us to never cry, that it was childish and make us run drills until we "manned up", but you don't need to do that here, it's okay Tank. I can see you trying to fight it, you don't need to anymore." He was right.

"God, Ripp, Jesus, why'd you have to go and say a thing like that?" I felt the damn inside me break and I try as I might it poured out of me. My stomach turned as I grabbed a tissue. Scooting across the couch he rubbed my back as I sobbed, my hands were clasped against my forehead like I was praying for it to all be a dream.

We didn't say anything for a little while, I was embarrassed, I knew he was trying to be supportive, but I just wanted to crawl into a dark hole and be forgotten.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the greatest brother?" I sniffed. "Don't tell Buck."

"Not really. You usually just pounded on me." He sipped his tea.

"I'm so sorry Ripp." I shook my head. We were raised hard, the General never said anything other than 'It'll toughen him up, the both of you.'

"I know." Ripp was sympathetic, to understanding. "When did you know?"

"As soon as I could be attracted to anyone. In my twenty-three years I had all I could do to kiss a women, the first time I was ever will a woman THAT WAY, I knew it didn't feel right, it wasn't what I wanted." I rubbed my forehead, remembering how awkward I felt.

"Who was it? Your first crush?" Ripp jibbed, elbowing me.

"Ripp, really?" I cringed.

"Yes, really, who was it?" I faced me, smiling, showing a concerning amount of interest.

"You won't laugh?" He had to know.

I bit my lip. "Johnny." I spit out, wincing.

"The kid you used to beat up all the time?" He was still smiling. "I knew it." Ripp wiggled excitedly in his seat. "Have you, you know, slept with a man?" 

"Ripp!" Jesus.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He sat back, throwing his hands up in surrender.

I sighed. "No, of course I haven't. I've been up to my neck in work the last few months, I just kind of threw myself into every project the military needed done." I eyed my tea, wishing that it was anything stronger.

"Is everything okay down here?" I heard a man's voice behind us.

"Oh, Rajah, I'm so sorry." Ripp set his mug down and rose from the couch, he gave the man a quick kiss. "Did we wake you?"

"You just haven't been back to bed for a little while, I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright." The dark haired man wrapped an arm protectively around Ripp. "Who's that?"

"This is Tank." Ripp turned to me.

The man's eyes dart between me and Ripp, changing to something more menacing. "Why is he here?" The words sounded bitter coming out of his mouth.

"He needs a place to stay." Ripp flattened the folds of the man's bathrobe.

His eyes snapped back to Ripp's, almost asking a question.

"Now, go back up to bed. We'll talk about it later." Ripp gave the man another peck.

He seemed apprehensive, but nodded his head, kissing my brother's forehead and disappearing into the dark hallway. 

"He's very possessive. I'm happy for you. Married life seems to have suited you well." 

"Have you been keeping tabs on me big brother?" I smiled, at me returning to the couch.

"Maybe." I grinned. "I didn't know until your marriage license went through. I, uh, get alerts about you through my e-mail, Mr. Sixty-five in a thirty." He had gotten an ticket a few months ago.

"That cop was waiting for me! He was sitting right past the exit off the interstate!" Ripp confessed, pointing a finger at me.

"Thank you, by the way."

"For what? Giving you a place to stay? No thanks necessary, your family. I'm just hoping that this is a new leaf for us, I've missed my family." He admitted.

"Definitely." I nodded, exhaling a sigh of relief. 

Ripp yawned, stretching slightly. 

"I'm sorry for keeping you awake."

"It's no problem, I have some errands to run tomorrow, after we can go pick up your things from dads. I'll show you the guest room." My brother got up again, waving for me to follow.

Picking up my cup I followed him. He flicked off the light and I followed his dark outline through the short hallway.

I heard the door click open and was blinded by the bright light inside. It was clean and unused, baby blue bedding and decor. 

"There is a extra towels in the cabinet in the bathroom, which is around the corner, if you get up before us don't be afraid to start a pot of coffee, it will be much appreciated." He gave me a pat on the shoulder as he stepped past me back into the hall. "Goodnight Tank." 

"Goodnight Ripp."

I closed the door behind him and stripped down to my boxers, folding my clothes neatly I put them on the dresser. Out went the lights and I crawled between the sheets. The panic inside of me had been quelled, it had been a little less than a year since I've said even a hello to Ripp and just like that he took me in. I didn't deserve it, not after those years of bullying, during those years I yearned for companionship, a friend of any sort, but all that came from my mouth was hate and insults, it was all I knew. Weakness was shameful, tears were unacceptable, it made me into a machine. It wasn't the same for Ripp, he knew then that he had the power to change it all when he was ready, he knew who he was and was probably just as frightened as I was now. I had taken a different road, I had conformed, molded myself into the image that the General wanted for his son. I broke. I said what I was told to, I followed every order, my mind had taken all of the General's ideals as law. Only when I was dying inside did I break rank and speak up. All I could see myself as is weak, pitiful. I didn't even know what it was to be gay, I just knew that romantic interactions with women were always forced and unpleasant, not that I didn't think they were good people, and they definitely didn't deserve anyone like me leading them on. I exhaled, tearing my eyes from the hole that I must've bore in the ceiling and curled up in the blankets. Tomorrow, good a day as any to start over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripp surprises Tank with a visit to the new neighbor.

I carried my last boxes from the house, cramming one into the back of Ripps car. The General didn't say a word, a few menacing side glances as he watched me from the kitchen, a drink in his hand, luckily Buck was still at school.

"I don't think that one is going to fit in the back seat, I'll pop the trunk." Ripp pushed the button. "I'm wish I could've helped more, I would've gone inside if I thought dad would let me past the stoop."

"It's no big deal. I didn't have much." I pushed the rear door up, spying something odd in the trunk. "A gift basket, you shouldn't have." I pushed it aside and set my box down.

"Not for you." He laughed. "There's someone moving in across the street and I thought we could drop it off, introduce ourselves, maybe offer a helping hand."

"Ah. Well let's get a wiggle on shall we." I buckled myself into the front seat.

Ripp was still for a moment. "How was dad?"

I sighed. "The same as when you left, but without the yelling. Just the silent stares."

"You always were his favorite." Ripp nodded, shifting into reverse. "I'm sorry."

"So am I."

-O-

We pulled into the driveway across the street, the door was propped open with a rather large house plant in a massive clay pot. The back of a blazer was open exposing the few bowes of their own, a bed frame, mattress and box spring strapped to the roof.

"Ripp!" I heard a familiar voice shout and I saw the blonde jump down the stairs and run into my brothers arms. I felt the color almost vanish from my face. Johnny. That sneaky little.

"Tank." The man nodded at me.

"Johnny." I did the same.

Ripp gave us both a sceptical look, but quickly resumed. "We've brought you a welcome to the neighborhood gift." Holding out the basket. "Dish soap, bathroom cleaner, wine, you know, the essentials, plus whatever else I thought may be good until you get to go grocery shopping."

"Ooo, thank you." He smiled. "Come in, come in. I don't have any place to sit yet, I've got a couple movers to bring all the furniture later, brought the bed just incase something went wrong, at least I could have a place to crash."

"Right. Do you need any help? Maybe I can convince Rajah and Tank here to get it set up for you?" 

"Any lifting don't have to do is welcomed. I've moved everything inside by myself. Dad's a little too old, moms at work, and Jill is in school. You wouldn't believe how much my muscles ache." Johnny lead us into the house.

"I have some bath salts, you can have some later if you'd like." I watched as the two began chatting away.

"Actually, I'll just go get that now, if you don't mind... that is." I motioned back towards the door. They both waved me off without bothering to stop their conversation. 

Turning on a heel I walked back out the door, never really been one for gossip. Finding my way to Johnny's car I pulled the straps holding the mattress in place sliding it gently to the ground. 

After a few minutes and some direction I got the bed upstairs, the frame together and all the pieces in place. My mind wandered the entire time. Ripp must've knew, he just didn't tell me the new neighbor was my secret high-school flame. Did Ripp know everything? Did Johnny tell him? Why would he? It's been years. Unless, no, not a chance, not after all this time. 

"Impressive." I heard Johnny behind me. Turning around I caught him and Ripp leaning on opposite sides of the doorway. "Probably would've taken me a few tries."

"Nothin' to it." I waved at my handy work, feeling a little claustrophobic. 

Ripp eyed me a little. "Johnny do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" 

"I'd love too, but I promised my mother I would stop over tonight. Everytime that woman looks at me she gets teary eyed, you'ld think I was moving across the country not a couple towns over." Johnny gave me an almost weary glance.

"Some other time then? You live right across the street so no excuses." Ripp smiled, escorting the man out of the way and back down stairs. 

I followed, a bit too eager to get out of this whole awkward situation. 

"Well, if you need anything you know where I am, don't hesitate to knock." Ripp gave Johnny a quick hug, and I managed to make uncomfortable eye contact with the blonde before he waved us off, closing the door behind him. 

"You little-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Ripp smiled, jogging into the road.

"You knew you little brat." I pointed at him.

"Knew? Knew what?" He shrugged, giving me a dumb koy look.

"You knew it was him moving in across the street, and you didn't tell me." I smacked his arm.

"What's the big deal? To close for comfort?" He pulled out his keys, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"No, I just - you tricked me." I scowled.

"I did no such thing." He bat his lashes and let us indoors.

I took one last look at the house, my heart dropping into my stomach at the sight of his silhouette in the window, this was not good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One drunk confession and a bit of juicy gossip for a nosy brother.

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, my hand poised to knock on the door, my brain in a haze of whiskey. What was I even doing here? I should just... just go home, but I had to tell him, would he even believe me? I raked my fingers through my hair, there were those damned butterflies again. Just fucking knock you coward, the worst he can say is go home.

Reaching up again I was momentarily blinded by I porch light, with the soft click of a door lock it swung open.

"Go home Tank." I could barely see him behind the bright light.

I laughed to myself. 

"What's so funny? You know it's like midnight, right?" I could see his unimpressed silhouette leaning against the door frame, an old wooden baseball bat balanced on the tip of his toes. 

"I just... came over to apologize." I didn't know what to do with myself, this was so stupid, I should've just left it alone.

"Apologize? Don't tell me it's taken you this long to grow a guilty conscience?" He gave a little smirk. "You smell like a bar."

"I'm sorry, I'll just go." I began to back down the stairs, nearly tripping over my own boots.

"What? Big tough army brats gonna give up? Five minutes of standing on my doorstep and your not even going to tell me what's been cooking underneath that buzz cut all these years?" He snapped at me, immerging from the darkness inside the house.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I shook my head, all I could do was focus on his face, it was the only thing keeping the world from spinning.

"You know it's been almost six years since the last time you kicked dust in my face." He scratched at the back of his head.

"Yeah, I was a dickhead as a kid, probably still am. I can't say it enough, I'm just, I wish I could take it all back." I found myself choking on my words. "I, uhm, I came out a few days ago... I just thought maybe..."

His laugh interrupted me, he tried his best to stifle it, failing miserably, small chuckles erupting from behind a palm. "Thought what? That we'd just pick up where we left off? What you did to me? You completely screwed me over, that wasn't even worth deeming a relationship." He shook his head at me, quickly growing serious. "A few frisky moments in empty school locker rooms doesn't make you gay Tank, I'm sorry, but I don't know what you were expecting coming over here."

I bit my lip I wanted to snap back as his retreating figure. "Is that all you remember? What about that time at the water tower?" I gripped the railing, holding myself from tipping into the bushes. "No one was around... we ended up making out until it got cold."

He stopped in the doorway. "What about it?"

"And what about prom night? We shared a little more than a few kisses in that back hallway didn't we? I thought about that night for weeks, everytime I passed that spot, every time I saw your face." I started to follow him, my mind intent on him listening.

"What about it Tank?!" He yelled, blonde hair falling in front of his scowling face, stopping me, staring me down.

"I still want you." Me and my drunk mouth.

Coming back to the edge of the stairs he towered over me, eyes looking over my face for a moment before I felt a swift smack across my face, almost knocking me over. 

"Did you just-"

"Go home Tank." He growled, turning and slamming the door in my face, locking it behind him.

I put a hand on my face, yeah, I deserved that. 

Being cast in darkness was my signal to leave, making my way across the road I tried to be quiet sneaking in the back gate. Flopping myself down in a lounge chair I groaned rubbing my face.

"Are you done picking on the neighborhood boys?" I felt something cold dropped on my chest.

Squinting upwards I saw Ripp's face illuminated by the light reflecting out of the pool.

"Ugh, yeah. You saw that?" I looked down at the ice pack, holding it to my face.

"I heard your motorcycle pull in, when you didn't come inside right away I got up to find you disturbing the neighbor." He wrapped his robe around himself tighter, sitting in the chair next to mine. "Mind telling me what that was all about?"

"What are you, my mother?" I grumbled. 

"Don't sass me mister or you'll be sleeping in the garage." Ripp slapped my leg.

"Hey, hey, don't you think I've been slapped enough. I just went over there to apologize." I wiggled away as far as the chair would allow.

"Apologize? You terrorized him as a kid, you really think a drunk apology is going to make up for all of that?" He gave me a look, but I couldn't focus, his face was distorted by the light and it made me spin faster.

"I was just... ugh, drunk, that's what I am, a drunk idiot. I told him I came out, I told him I wanted him, I'm so stupid." I covered my eyes, letting the pack fall into the grass.

"You told him what?!" Ripp almost screeched. 

"Yeah, yeah, I embarrassed myself, and got slapped and he's angry at me. He's never going to talk to me again." I whined.

"Don't whine, you deserve it. You just tried to confess your feelings to a guy who you picked on and beat up, drunk in the middle of the night, why the hell would you even bother to tell him your gay? I mean I know he was like your crush and stuff, but- oh my god, you picked on him because you liked him, cliche much."

"We had a thing Ripp!" I rushed out.

"A thing, like a THING! In high school? But you were an ass to him in high school?" Ripp was on the edge of his seat.

"Yeah, a thing THING. I made out with him..."

"You what?!"

"A couple of times..."

"How did I not know about this, we were best friends in high school!" 

"And I kinda would drag him into janitors closets, or under bleachers, or bathroom stalls and kiss him. And in the same day, I'd shove him into lockers, push him to the ground. I'm a terrible person." My head lulled to the side to see Ripp staring at me in incredible interest. "Are you enjoying my torment?"

"Yes, god this is juicy. So he slapped you, sounds like you got what was coming to you, if it were me I probably would have whacked you right in the balls with that bat." He said smugly.

"Wow, thanks bro." I found my ice pack and threw it at him.

"Maybe try it sober next time." He shrugged, ruffling my hair as he got up. "I have to work in the morning, but don't think your going to get away from this. If you need any tips you know where I am."

"You'll give me advice? Really?" I shot up, a little to eager.

"Well, I do know the guy pretty well, not as well as I thought, but just the same. Sober next time!" He yelled, leaving me alone, world spinning to fast to move.


End file.
